And the Fourth Wall Goes Crumbling Down
by GreenFire65
Summary: After a horrifying case, Tim and Tony decide the best way to unwind and try to return to normal would be to have a guy's movie night. But when watching a certain Halloween based movie, they make a discovery no one could comprehend. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: I.. I couldn't help myself. I got this idea from sleep-deprived/ bored mind, and once the diea formed, it latched on, refusing to let me do anything until I finished it. (Not that it took all that long...)**

**But... yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It seemed like a good idea at the time.<p>

After a case as horrid and demonic as the one they has solved that week, (the three adopted children of a marine and his infertile wife were found dead, chopped up by an axe, Ducky later found out. The team eventually caught and arrested the actual father of said children, who insisted that if he couldn't have his children, no one could.) McGee seemed to appreciate the fact that DiNozzo had invited him to a 'just guys' movie hangout.

Beer, pizza, movies, a good friend, (not that he would ever admit that last one out loud, of course) what more could a guy want?

He knocked on the door.

And waited.

After about one minute of waiting in the cold October frost, the door finally opened.

"What took you so long to open the door, Tony?" Tim questioned. He hadn't noticed the soft scowl that Tony gave him. It quickly dissolved, replaced by an all too familiar face.

The one that Tony gave right before he would quote a movie.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I had to wait three hundred years for a virgin to light a candle." Tim, like always, glanced at Tony with confusion, and (although he always detested it) an urge to know what movie this one came from.

"Come on, Probie, really? _Hocus Pocus. _1993. It's a Halloween classic. It's about this guy named… You know what? I've decided. That's what we're watching." Tony turned back to his apartment while McGee hung up his coat by the door. "I'm gonna start the popcorn, you go and get the movie started."

Tim, with a shrug, headed over to the stacks of movies scattered across Tony's living room (all conveniently located near the TV). He eventually found the one he was looking for, and picked it up. He frowned when he looked at the cover.

_Disney? PG?_

Tony walked over then, a bowl of popcorn in his hand. Tim turned it to him and raised it up questioningly. Tony glanced at him, until finally understood what he meant by the unspoken question.

"Come on, Probie. You think I only watch movies that involve women, guns, and sex?"

McGee raised the all too well known eyebrow.

"Okay, fine." Tony sighed, defeated. "Most of them do. But not all!"

Tim grinned before joining Tony on the couch.

Once the movie began, Tim relaxed. He eased into the movie, allowing the TV in front of him to wash the day's sorrow away. He sat there with a grin on his face.

For about ten seconds.

He noticed something odd about the teen that was currently in front of him. As the movie continued, he couldn't help but feel that he looked oddly familiar. He turned to Tony, only to find the older man was leaning in towards the movie and squinting.

During a short part in the movie where the main protagonist's face was clearly visible, Tony paused the movie. Tim glanced at him; only to find Tony staring right back at him, then turn his attention back to the screen.

"Do you recognize him, Tony?" Tim questioned slowly. There was a stunned silence. Slowly, McGee noticed Tony's face curl into a grin.

"You need to stop lying so much, McMultipleCareers."

"What?"

"First you don't tell us you're an author, and now we find out you were also a famous actor at one point? What else are you hiding, man?"

"Tony, that's not me."

"Sure as hell looks like you." Tony stated, as he pushed McGee to stand next to the TV. He glanced at them frequently, as if forcing his mind to agree with the proof. He shook his head before pointing to McGee.

"Look up one of your pictures from High School!"

"What?"

"Now!"

Doing as Tony commanded, Tim sighed before grabbing his laptop that he had brought with him and heading over to Tony's couch.

It wasn't long until McGee had a fall picture of himself from high-school up and enlarged on the computer.

"See? It's a dead ringer, Probie." Tony stated from behind him.

Tim glanced from the picture to the still paused T.V.

Sure, he had to admit; they looked similar, but not exactly identical…

He forced himself to believe.

"It looks alike, but it's not me."

"Stop covering, McGee!" Tony argued back. "This one is more obvious then the whole 'Thom E. Gemcity' thing!"

McGee sighed as he opened up yet another website.

"Watch. I'm going to type in this movie, we're going to find this guy's actor, and you'll see it's not me."

Determination to find the man who looked oddly like him compelled Tim to type faster, the results flashing onscreen in seconds.

He clicked on the character and looked at the actor's name.

"Ha! See? 'Sean Murray'! Not 'Timothy McGee'!"

"Click him." Tony commanded tersely, unsatisfied with the results.

Sighing and having nothing to lose, Tim did so.

"Actor… married, yada-yada…" Tim recited, eyes looking straight at the text and not the picture on the right side of the screen. "He is most well known for being on the hit T.V. series…"

Tim trailed off, eyes wide.

"What T.V. series, McGee?" Tony questioned, confused by his partner's silence.

"On the T.V. series NCIS, as the character 'Timothy McGee'.

Tony, silently, stared at the computer screen.

"Click the T.V. show's name."

Tim did so.

They read, silently, not a single word escaping their mouths, the only sound being the occasional roll of the portable mouse as the screen slid lower, revealing more information to digest. When all was read, the two agents stared at the screen before, slowly, mouths agape, turned to each other.

Both of them were only able to think of one thing at that moment, and said it simultaneously.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ended it there because I couldn't think of what to do afterwards. XD<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
